


Teu legado

by Aninha2774



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aninha2774/pseuds/Aninha2774
Summary: [...] Falando com a lua, quase que acreditando nas estrelas e que eram capazes de consolar o desabafo de uma mera humana.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader





	Teu legado

Deitada entre as raízes da grande árvore me deixava levar pelos murmúrios que saiam dos meus lábios quase trincados, falando com a lua, quase que acreditando nas estrelas e que eram capazes de consolar o desabafo de uma mera humana. A cima de mim os pequenos pontos de massa reluziam na imensidão do espaço, o cobrindo como se fosse um manto pontilhado.

O silêncio provinha do horário tanto é que, não havia mais tráfego de automóveis, muito menos pessoas em busca dos prazeres noturnos. Louco seria quem saísse de casa e desafiasse o frio. O farfalhar brusco balança as folhagens a cima da minha cabeça e disso, o inebriante cheiro da natureza invade meus pulmões, sendo capaz de me purificar por dentro.

Aperto o tão memorável sobretudo vermelho no qual o comprimento é capaz de cobrir-me por completo, me encolho com a brisa fria que insistia em vagar pelo jardim e tento me aquecer com tudo o que tinha. A baixa temperatura indica o início do inverno, sendo assim, conforme respiro e converso com o céu as minúsculas partículas se condensam no ar como se fosse fumaça, esvaindo em meros segundos.

Essas últimas semanas me torturo em relembrar nosso último momento. E, o que vaga por minha mente é capaz de assombrar meu coração. Não sei se você captava as entrelinhas, mas o seu simples gesto ainda é simbólico para mim que me convenci: está atado no meu corpo e alma para não ser capaz esquecê-lo, soando como repley ao longo dos dias.

Tento engolir a dor, todavia minha respiração pesa e meus olhos inunda. Minha vista ofusca, meu nariz arde e as densas e incessantes lágrimas transbordam, contornando meu rosto tão rápido quanto as ondas de soluço que escapam do fundo da minha garganta. Impossível de respirar, e sentindo a dor lasciva da perda.

Me acomodei no meu cotidiano e na mordomia que meu cérebro já estava acostumado que você voltaria. Seu típico sinal quando ia para mais uma missão, era o seu legado se despedir assim, como quem diz: volto logo. Meu problema foi ter esquecido dos perigos que é ser um devil Hunter. Você completou a missão proposta, derrotou o mal pela raiz e em troca, sua vida foi junto.

Olho para o lado, a lapide de pedra foi posicionada ao lado esquerdo desta grande árvore. Seu antigo lar onde sua mãe também foi enterrada, me pergunto se isso é um lugar digno para um lendário cavaleiro, visto todo o seu problema e trauma familiar, nunca conversamos sobre a morte.

Mais uma vez, como se fosse um disco velho a mesma cena se repete. Seus dedos posicionados na lateral da testa se afastam no interim de sair andando, passando pelas portas da Devil May Cry e seguindo caminho até perde-lo de vista.

Dante, eu deveria ter feito birra que nem uma criança mimada, se ao menos soubesse...poderia ter feito algo.

Eu ainda não me conformo que o seu legado teve fim, ainda estranho essa situação e, pior ainda, saber que a única coisa encontrada nos escombros foi o seu sobretudo vermelho, é frustante. A amarga realidade embrulha meu estômago em saber que nunca mais verei seu sorriso e que nem pude me despedir devidamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, essa foi a minha primeira história aqui mo site e sinceramente estou com expectativas de que aqui eu consiga ter meu hobby reconhecido.  
> ^^
> 
> Se possível, poderiam falar o que acharam?


End file.
